


if these walls could talk

by bumblebea



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, But it's ok she has her gf now, Canon Compliant, Catra has a hard time, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I have no idea how to tag sorry, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, They both need therapy, these two are so soft I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebea/pseuds/bumblebea
Summary: Adora has a violent nightmare, and has trouble distinguishing reality from dream. Unfortunately for Catra, she gets right in the way of Adora's violent sleep-fighting habits. Fortunately for Adora, Catra is a forgiving and supportive girlfriend and helps her work through it.OrAdora has a nightmare about portal!Catra and accidentally punches the real Catra. Hurt/comfort and cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 309





	if these walls could talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic (that I'm actually posting somewhere) and it's not proofread, so go easy on me. I've been having brain rot about these two ever since May and it's taken me this long to finally write this and post it. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> If you find any typos or errors, let me know in the comments below.
> 
> Also, I absolutely thrive on comments and constructive criticism. If you have the time, please spare a second to just type up a review! If you'd like to see me write more, let me know, because I feel more motivated to do things when I know people enjoy them. :)

_“You did this.”_

Adora tucks her head into her chest as she rolls from the force of being tossed onto the ground. 

_“You made me this.”_

She wheezes as the weight of a foot presses into her stomach _._

_“You took_ **_everything_** _from me!”_

Adora scrambles to her feet to try and run away, but she is grabbed by the shoulders and forced up against the back of a chair. A strong arm presses up against her throat, and sharp claws dig into her bicep.

_“You broke the world and it is all. Your. Fault.”_

Adora looks into the face of her best friend turned rival. The first person she ever trusted, and the person who was going to kill her. Her once blue right eye turned black and emotionless. Her voice distorted and echoing with every word, both physically and in Adora’s mind. The entire right half of her body disintegrated and consumed by the void, leaving a broken shell of the person she once was.

No.

Adora narrows her eyes in defiance. Catra was wrong. This isn’t her fault. It’s _hers_.

“No, it’s _not!”_ she shoves Catra back, the chair disappearing behind her as she stands up and squares her shoulders. “I didn’t make you pull the switch!”

Catra growls and clenches her fist. _“It’s_ all _your fault, Adora!”_

The world around her disappears. The hungry abyss of purple and black that surrounded them suddenly vanishes. Adora inhales sharply, taking in her surroundings.

Thaymor. She is in Thaymor now.

_“How many people have you failed to save because you’re Etheria’s_ worst _She-Ra?”_ Catra hisses, still standing in front of Adora.

A scream echoes through the village. Adora whirls around and sees a small child being cornered by a Horde soldier with a stun baton. She tries to cry out, to charge at him, to save her, but her feet won’t move. Her breath catches in her throat, like her lungs had ceased to work.

_“How many people have you let down?”_

The scene changes to all black. All around them, towering figures look down upon Adora. Shadow Weaver and Hordak, with their faces pulled into sneers. Bow and Glimmer, with disappointed looks on their faces. The Princess Alliance. The villagers of Elberon. 

_“If you had been better, the war would’ve ended long ago.”_

The Battle of Bright Moon.

_“If you had been better, Etheria wouldn’t still be reeling from an_ intergalactic siege _.”_

Clones attacking innocent Etherians in the rubble of their homes.

_“And_ **_if you had been better_ **-“

Catra disappears. A cloud of hazy smog appears momentarily, before a tall figure stands where she had been seconds before. The figure’s wings curl over herself as tears stream from her eyes.

_“... Angella would still be alive.”_

_No.._

_“This was all your fault..”_

_No..!_

_“She was all your fault.”_

_No, no!_

_“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”_

**NO!**

  
  


* * *

  
  


Catra sits perched on the edge of the cushy bed, eyebrows furrowed in concern. She had been sleeping peacefully just moments ago, until she felt a heel collide with her upper thigh. It jolted her awake- even years after, she could still recognize the signs of Adora’s sleep fighting. Before, in the Horde, she usually just let her push through it. Sleep was a rare commodity in the Horde, and waking Adora up every night would’ve become a chore. She only intervened whenever it became really intense.

Since the war ended, that was how it was every night.

Not really surprising, considering all that Adora - that _both_ of them have been through - but still painful to watch. She had hurt for so long. The effects of the war plagued Adora’s mind every waking moment; couldn’t she at least get a peaceful rest?

Apparently not. The universe was never too fair to Adora. It took a long time for Catra to realize that.

Too long.

There was a point in time where Catra would’ve loved to see this. To see Adora hurt, to see her suffer. But that time was not now. Now, it was just excruciating to watch. To see her beloved in pain. As much as she wanted to let her sleep - the woman had been working all week - Catra knew she couldn’t let this go on a second longer.

Moving to be on top of Adora, Catra grabs her shoulders, trying to pin her to the bed. She sits on Adora’s knees to still her violent kicking, and she shakes her vigorously. 

“Adora. Adora, wake up,” she whispers urgently.

Adora just groans and continues to struggle against Catra’s grip. 

“Adora,” she raises her voice slightly, tail lashing in frustration at the lack of response.

Adora just thrashes around harder, murmuring “no, no,” over and over again.

“Adora!”

“NO!” 

And Catra is on the cold, marble floor. Her cheek stings with pain, as well as her knees from slamming onto the ground. She groans, pushing herself up to look up at Adora.

Her fist is raised and she is sitting up now, panting heavily. Mismatched eyes meet stony gray, and Catra sees an emotion in them she never wanted Adora to look at her with again.

Disgust.

Adora is looking at her with narrowed eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together. Her fist is raised and out in front of her. The expression on her face carries so much disdain and.. and hatred, that Catra nearly withers underneath it.

It’s familiar.

It’s the same look Adora gave her after the portal.

Adora holds that fiery gaze for a moment before it falters. She blinks, almost like she is waking up from a daydream, and her expression falls. It morphs into one of horror. She lowers her fist and unclenches it, looking down at her hands with panic. Then back at Catra. Then at her hand. Catra. Hand. 

Then she breaks down.

The pace of her breathing increases rapidly until it comes in as shaky gasps and goes out as broken exhales. She is full on hyperventilating as she looks around the room, taking in her surroundings.

All Catra can do is sit there, dazed. She raises a hand to her cheek, fingers gingerly brushing over the area.

Adora punched her.

The blonde looks back at her, and tears start to pool in her eyes. She grips the blanket hard, and opens her mouth to speak. All that comes out are broken vowels. Her voice completely fails her, though eventually, she is able to whisper out something.

“I.. I- Catra..”

Adora reaches out a hand towards her, and the sudden movement causes Catra to flinch.

That is probably not the right thing to do, since Adora’s eyes widen even further, and more tears start to stream from her eyes. “Oh my.. I.. I d- no, I didn’t.. no, no, nonono.. no..!” she grabs at her scalp, twisting her fingers through her hair and pulling. “I can’t believe I..” she whispers under her breath, then looks back up at Catra. “Did.. did I..?” she doesn’t get to finish her sentence, since she sees Catra rubbing her cheek with a hand and lets out a cry of anguish instead.

Catra’s eyebrows furrow in confusion and concern, and she stands and reaches out a tentative hand towards the other woman. “Adora, I-“

Adora looks at the hand with the same look of terror and jumps up and out of the bed. “No.. I can’t.. I..” she looks up at Catra as her voice broke down into a sob. “I’m sorr-“ her voice breaks off before she is able to finish her sentence, and every time she tries to finish what she was going to say, sobs overtake any coherent speech. 

Catra really doesn’t know what to do here, but she figures getting Adora to calm down and breathe would be a good first step at least. She doesn’t reach out for her this time, but she puts her hands up against her chest, palms facing out, in an attempt to look non threatening. “Hey, hey, hey, Adora,” her ears flatten. “It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. Breathe. Just breathe, okay?”

Adora backs further into the wall, recoiling into herself. She grabs the wrist of the hand she had struck Catra with, holding onto it with a white-knuckled grip. “No.. no, stay back,” she tries to keep her voice firm and steady, but it is still wavering and wet with tears. She looks at Catra with an intense gaze, scanning her entire body. “Did I.. did I hurt you?” 

Catra’s tail-tip gives a flick, and she shakes her head. “No, I’m fine,” she tries to reassure her, but her hand flying up to her face to graze her cheek gives her away. Adora notices.

“No, no. Not fine. Not fine. I..” Adora stammers, then abruptly reaches out with a hand. More like jerks, quite frankly. It grazes against Catra’s bruised cheek, and she lets out an involuntary hiss from the pain. Adora’s eyes widen further with horror, and she yanks her hand back like she has been burned.

“Adora, it’s-“

Catra doesn’t even get to finish her statement before Adora turns on her heel and bolts towards the bathroom, feet skidding on the marble floor. She throws open the door and flings open the cabinets, frantically rifling around them.

“I need.. I.. fix… ice pack. Fix this. I need to..” she babbles incoherently, knocking over various creams and other random items that Catra has never bothered to ask about. The feline hesitantly follows after her, tail swishing in nervousness and ears pinned back. 

“Adora..?” she calls out cautiously. She is getting really worried now. Adora is hysterical right now- rambling on and not even managing to get a coherent sentence out. Her hands are shaky and her movements uncoordinated, which causes all of the cabinets’ items to topple out and clatter onto the ground. Tears are streaming from her eyes like waterfalls and her chest heaves with shattered, shaky sobs and breaths. 

“I can’t find… where is it? Where are they? I need to f-fix.. fix it. Fix this. I..” she doesn’t even respond to Catra calling her name, only responding to her when Catra appears in the doorframe. She looks up at her like a deer caught in headlights, and takes in another shaky inhale. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her cheeks and gray tanktop are stained with tears. 

“I’m so sorry.. I.. why did I..” she trails off, and her words turn into horrible, heart-wrenching wails. Her sobs are loud and filled with pain, and she keels over and clutches the wall with a white knuckled grip, leaning over the toilet. The intensity of the sobs causes her to start dry heaving, but nothing comes out except more terrible cries. 

The sight tears Catra’s heart into pieces. She has never seen Adora have a full on breakdown like this- not even when they were younger in the Horde. Adora has cried before, sure, but.. never like this. She is always so strong, so.. so _Adora_. And now, she's breaking down.

Because of her.

Catra clenches her jaw and crosses the threshold into the bathroom, though she walks slowly to not alarm Adora, who was now sitting on the ground, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. She’s muttering and crying under her breath, but even with Catra’s enhanced hearing, she can’t understand a word that was coming out. She lowers herself to a crouch, putting about a foot of distance between her and Adora. 

“Hey, Adora, listen,” she spoke softly. “Stay with me, okay? Take deep breaths,” she had no idea what she was doing, but Adora always said that to her whenever Catra had her own meltdowns. It helped her, so she hoped it would help the blonde right now.

Adora didn’t pick her head up, shaking it violently as she clenched onto her legs harder. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.. I hurt you..” she whines, muffled by her face burrowed into her knees.

Catra doesn’t respond at first. She takes in a deep inhale of her own, hands clenching at her sides. To be frank, she’s at a loss on what to do here. Sure, they had both dealt with the trauma of the war, and there were many sleepless nights where one woman would wake up from a nightmare and need to be comforted. Sometimes it was both of them. And sometimes they didn’t sleep at all. But Catra has never, not once in her life, seen Adora have a total breakdown like this. Adora was always so strong, so.. perfect. 

But that was just it, wasn’t it? Everyone expects her to be perfect, even Adora herself. She holds herself to this impossible standard, so of _course_ Adora would try and bottle up her own emotions about this. To bury her trauma beneath everything and power through it.

_Oh, Adora_..

Catra decides to do what Adora has always done for her when she has panic attacks like this. She moves so that she is directly in front of her girlfriend, and places her hands on the other woman’s knees. Adora jumps at the contact and looks up, her face frozen in fear. The look makes Catra’s heart contort, but she doesn’t pull away just yet.

“Can I hold you..?” she whispers quietly. Adora looks at her with the same shocked look for a moment, then opens her mouth to respond. Catra knows what she is going to say, so she holds up the tip of her tail to silence her. “You’re not going to hurt me, Adora. Please.. let me take care of you,” her tone is firm, but pleading. Her eyes are soft with tears of her own beginning to form. Her ears are pinned and the hands placed on her knees are trembling slightly. Adora weakens under Catra’s determined but worried gaze, and eventually she nods slowly. 

Catra wraps her wiry arms around Adora- it’s reluctant and slow at first. Adora stiffens and doesn’t move immediately, but once Catra’s hands clutch at her shoulder blades, her resolve breaks and she collapses forward into Catra’s chest. She’s hugging her knees tightly in a fetal position, curling in on herself. Catra brackets Adora with her legs and tightens her hug until there is no space left between the two women. She remembers all the times they’ve been in this exact same position, with the roles reversed. How gentle and caring Adora would be. How patient she would be even when Catra lashes out with the fear of lingering nightmares still turning her blood to ice. She tries to reciprocate that tenderness. She tries to pour as much love as she possibly can into the embrace, even if she thinks it’s not even halfway what Adora deserves. Because she knows she’d do the same for her without hesitation.

Catra begins to purr quietly. The sound is a comfort to Adora- always has been. There were many nights they’d spend in the Fright Zone as young children, comforting each other with tender touches and soft sounds that they did not yet know the meanings behind. She didn’t really know why, but Catra’s purr was always a calming sound for Adora. 

So, she summons the noise in the back of her throat, and as Adora feels the vibrating against her face, she clutches at Catra’s shirt tightly and burrows her face into it, releasing more trembling but quiet sobs. 

Catra knows that the best thing she can do for Adora is just be _here_ right now, so she wraps her tail around her to further tighten the embrace. She gently rocks them both side to side, maintaining her purr and pushing her nose into her girlfriend’s soft blond hair. “Whenever you’re ready,” she tells Adora simply.  
  
  
Adora nods in understanding. When Catra had nights like these, it was hard to open up. Sometimes she did after a while, sometimes she did it immediately. And sometimes, she didn’t do it at all. Adora would never push her further than what she was willing to share, so neither would Catra right now.  
  
  
She doesn’t know how much time passes until Adora takes in a shaky inhale and pulls back from Catra slightly to look her in the eyes. Her light powder blue gaze shines with tears, and the sight summons a protective instinct within Catra.

Adora sniffles and wipes at her nose with the back of her hand. “Th-thanks..” she croaks out, body trembling in Catra’s arms. The brunette brings up a hand to stroke her hair - not unlike how Adora would often pet a purring Catra. Adora clings to Catra’s nightshirt, maintaining eye contact with her.

“I..”

Catra’s ears swivel forward, but other than that she makes no movement to urge Adora to continue.

“I had a nightmare..” she tells Catra, voice still hoarse but a little less shaky.

“Wow, I couldn’t tell,” Catra drawls in return in an attempt to lighten the mood. Adora returns the joke with a tiny smile, but it fades quickly. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Adora answers too quickly. She averts her eyes from Catra’s gaze.

“Adora,” Catra says in a slight warning tone. She doesn’t want to force anything out of her, but she can tell when Adora is hiding something from her. Something is wrong, and Catra has a pretty good guess what.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” she responds, confirming Catra’s suspicions. Catra’s eyes and lips harden into an intense stare, and she grabs Adora’s shoulders to push her back slightly so that they are face to face.

Of course Adora would wake up from a nightmare, have a full blown nervous breakdown, then nearly hurl in the toilet and then worry about making _Catra_ upset. It was quite hypocritical, considering the many times this has happened with the situation reversed and how Adora always begged Catra to tell her what was wrong.

Stupid, selfless Adora.

“Look at me.”

Adora meets Catra’s gaze with the look of a wounded puppy.

“Stop. Being. Stupid. I know you, and I know that you think bottling up your feelings because you’re scared I’ll be offended is the right call, but trust me, you’re being dumb. You’re always telling me not to shut you out, so..” she bites her lip, then her gaze softens. “Trust me?” she finishes in a quiet voice.

There is a much deeper meaning behind those words. For the longest time, Catra and Adora’s relationship (or lack thereof) was filled with betrayal and hurt. The war going on between them was almost reflected in the literal war they were waging against each other. Now, afterwards, when they are both committed to each other and trying to mend the pieces of a bond once wounded, trust is more important now than ever. They’ve told each other they love the other more than once, but there is a great impact behind the simple declaration of trust. That Catra can have faith that, whenever things get intense for her, whenever she spirals into old habits and mentalities, she’ll always have her rock to rely on. Someone who will bring her back to the light. She _trusts_ that Adora will always be there for her, and Adora the same.

It’s a reflection of how different they are now than before, but also of how little has changed.

Adora seems to understand this as well, since the walls she hastily put up start to crumble as her face falls and morphs into an anguished expression. “It was… about you..” she looks up at Catra, but the feline doesn’t react aside from a slight flick of the ear beckoning her to continue. “- In.. in the, uh, portal. When you were..” she gestures to the right side of her face.

Catra’s mouth contorts into a frown, though she tries to suppress it as much as possible. She feels an overwhelming wave of guilt and self hatred wash over her. How she could be so stupid to cause the woman of her dreams so much.. so much _pain_ that it plagued her mind even years after.. it was awful. She wanted to go back and time and scream at herself. How could she ever want to hurt someone as loving, as trusting, and as kind as Adora? 

_Because you’re terrible,_ she tells herself. _That’s just who you are._

Catra’s eyes begin to fill with tears as Adora continues explaining.

“You.. you were telling me.. that, um, it was my fault… that Prime.. the Heart.. I-“ she looks back up at Catra and notices her forming tears. “Wait, no- I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve said-“

Catra stops her by cupping Adora’s cheek. “No, Adora. Don’t be sorry. You-“ she stops, then looks away, letting a heavy sigh escape her chest. “I should be the one who’s sorry. And I am. I’m so, _so_ sorry..” her voice broke down at the end, her ears flattening against her head.

“N-No, no, no, no, you don’t need to apologize.. it’s over.. you already apologized. I forgave you! And-and.. I don’t want you to think that I still think of you like that, cause you’ve been working so hard to make it better, and I-“

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra tightens her grip on her cheek, causing Adora to meet her gaze once again. Her soft, gray-blue eyes are shimmering with tears, and the instinct to make them disappear is what compels Catra to say the speech she’s hastily prepared in her head.

“Listen, I.. I hurt you. A lot. For so long, and.. and nothing will ever make that okay. I know you’ve forgiven me- and I have no idea why, probably just because you’re so _perfect_ and amazing-“ she cuts herself off as she realizes she’s getting off track. “.. but, I still hurt you. And that kind of hurt.. it doesn’t just go away easily,” her voice lowers to barely above a whisper as her hand goes up to graze against the scar on the back of her neck. Adora lets out a low whine and more tears spill out of her eyes, which Catra quickly wipes away with a thumb.

“But I-“

“Listen, Adora. I’m sorry. I am so, _so_ sorry for hurting you like that. It’s hard to even fucking live with myself, knowing what I did to you. Did to so many others. But, let me tell you this, Adora-“ she removes her hand from Adora’s cheek, and instead places both of them on her shoulders. “I love you. So much. You.. you mean a lot to me, okay? And, I promise you, I will never, _ever_ hurt you that way again. And I’ll do whatever I can to make it right. I’ll fix the damage I did to Etheria. I’ll apologize every day. And, if you ever need me to go, then, I’ll-“

“No! No, no, no..” Adora seems to snap out of the trance she was put in by Catra’s speech. She holds out her arms and starts scooting closer to Catra again, and the brunette immediately wraps her arms around her again and pulls her head against her chest.

“Stay with me.. please.”

That’s all Adora is asking for. And Catra is more than willing to oblige.

She continues to cradle Adora as she continues explaining herself, her sobs not yet done but less hysterical than before.

“When I saw you, in the portal, I… I lost a lot of hope. When I looked at you, I didn’t.. I didn’t see _you._ I didn’t see Catra. I didn’t see the amazing girl I grew up with- the one who cheated at every training course we did. The one who decapitated a mouse and left it in my shoe as a gift.”

A tail comes up to gently smack Adora on the ear. “One time!” 

It earns a small giggle out of Adora, which makes Catra’s chest flutter with pride.

“I.. I saw someone else staring back at me. A.. twisted version of you. I.. I thought I lost you..” she lets out a low whimper once again, and Catra strokes her wheat colored hair for comfort.

“But then, you came back! You.. you saved Glimmer, even at.. even at the expense of your own life. You helped us defeat.. him, and.. you _saved_ me,” Adora pulls back to meet Catra’s eyes. “You showed me that I had something to live for, rather than something to die for.”

Catra breaks. Thick, hot tears start to spill down her cheeks and leave her cheek fur damp and crusty. She sniffles and pushes her forehead against Adora’s.

“I.. I’m not scared of you, Catra. I.. I’m scared of losing you. But.. you’re here now, and you’re staying, I hope, and I love you. You mean the world to me too, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” her breathing is still shaky, but still at an even pace now, and she is giving Catra a tearful smile. 

Overcome with emotion, Catra grabs Adora’s face in between her hands and presses her lips to hers. Adora instantly melts into the kiss, wrapping her own arms around Catra and pulling her impossibly tight against her own body. 

Adora tastes salty from the tears, but Catra does not care at all. They kiss for what seems like hours, slow and tender and loving. They only pull apart once both of them cannot breathe anymore, but the look they both give each other is enough to make up for the sudden break in contact.

Adora says nothing, but she lets out a happy sigh and buries her face into Catra’s chest once again. They sit on the bathroom floor for a good long while, simply holding each other and basking in each other’s love. The only noise being Adora’s slowly steadying breathing and Catra’s rumbling purr.

Eventually, Catra breaks the silence: “Y’know, if I’m being honest, if I were in your position, I would’ve punched me too. I was _insufferable_ ,” she says with a small smirk.

Adora pulls away to look at her sternly, but she can tell by the slight quirk of her lips that she is suppressing a smile.

“What, too soon?” Catra asks sarcastically, tail-tip flicking playfully.

“And you say _I’m_ the one who ruins sentimental moments,” Adora snorts, pulling back even more to stretch out her bunched up limps. 

Catra takes that as their cue to head back to bed, so she slowly stands up, offering her hand out to Adora. She takes it and shakily stands up, using the counter to help steady herself.

“Uh, you still are, Miss ‘the-girl-who-put-dead-mice-in-my-shoes’. Seriously, whenever we were on opposite sides of the battlefield, did you think: ‘Oh, no, I miss my dear, beloved Catra! I miss the days she would hack up hairballs on my bed. Oh, Catra! Life will never be the same without you!!” Catra put her hand over her forehead and adopted a dramatic, Double Trouble-esque voice. 

Scoffing, Adora followed Catra out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, hand-in-hand. “Oh, _stars_ , no. That’s one thing I definitely don’t miss. Thank Grayskull I don’t have to deal with that anymore.”

Catra decided she would tease Adora for using ‘Grayskull’ in vain at a later time, and instead pulled her lips into a sneer. “Aww, don’t worry, princess, I will gladly bring that back for you.”

“Please don’t,” she groans as they finally approach the bed.

Catra pulls the blankets back and does a theatrical flourish, bowing and peering up at Adora with a grin. “After you, _honeypot_.”

Adora snorts. They’d taken to using dumb pet names ‘ironically’ as of recent, but many were starting to think they were gradually becoming less and less of jokes and more genuine terms of endearment.

“Thank you,” Adora dips her head gratefully as she slides into the covers. Though, not before giving Catra’s cheek pinch and cooing, “- schnookums.” 

“Oh, you are absolutely _not_ using that ever again,” Catra hisses as she settles in next to Adora, adopting a little spoon position almost instantly. 

Adora giggles, her breath brushing the wispy hair on Catra’s neck. She shudders slightly, then settles back into Adora’s chest.

“Okay then, Pretty Kitty.”

“Shut up, idiot. You’re such a dork,” Catra rolls her eyes, a smile still plastered on her face. 

Adora lets out an obnoxiously loud yawn behind her into Catra’s ear, then buries her nose into her hair.

“Either you’re trying to speak whale, or you’re really tired. Let’s get back to sleep, okay?” Catra tells her softly, wrapping her tail around the blonde’s calf.

“One step ahead of you..” Adora murmurs sleepily, her words slurring. Her eyes have already slipped shut. The tear stains were a stark contract to the content and soft expression Adora now wore on her sleepy face.

Catra smiled softly as her purr picked up, settling further into the blankets and Adora and allowing sleep to slowly take over her. Before she fell into slumber, however, Adora mumbled quietly into her fur- so quiet, in fact, that someone without Catra’s sensitive hearing probably wouldn’t’ve been able to catch it.

“Catra?”

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> whoopsie!


End file.
